The Cat in the Hat Knows a Lot About That!
The Cat in the Hat Knows a Lot About That! is a Canadian/British/American co-produced animated television series that premiered August 7, 2010 on Treehouse TV in Canada, on September 6, 2010 on PBS Kids in the US and also in the UK on CITV and Cartoonito. The award-winning series is based on Random House's Beginner Books franchise, The Cat in the Hat's Learning Library, and is developed by Portfolio Entertainment, Random House Children's Entertainment, Collingwood O'Hare Productions and Jariel Powell-Outlaw Animation. This television show originally aired on "PBS" from September 6, 2010 until June 23, 2015. A revival of the series is set for a 2018 launch. Each episode features The Cat in the Hat (voiced by Martin Short), who leads six-year-old neighbours Nick and Sally, the Fish, and Thing One and Thing Two on a variety of adventures in his "Thinga-ma-jigger", a Seussian contraption that can sprout wings, pontoons, booster rockets, change size, and do just about anything else necessary to further the adventure. The adventures are prompted by a question posed by either Nick or Sally at the beginning of each episode, which will inevitably lead them around the globe to "make natural science discoveries." Similar to other PBS Kids series such as Curious George and Sid the Science Kid, The Cat in the Hat Knows a Lot About That! focuses on introducing preschoolers to various science and learning concepts. Characters 'Major characters' * The Cat in the Hat – Voiced by Martin Short. An adventurous cat who knows a lot, but doesn't know everything. He loves to explore the world and act as Nick and Sally's guide, and he frequently speaks in rhyming patterns reminiscent of the Dr. Seuss character on which he is based. * Nick – Voiced by Jacob Ewaniuk. A seven-year-old boy. He is Sally's next door neighbour and best friend, though he is not the same boy seen in the book. He appears to be a replacement for Sally's brother (the original book's unnamed narrator, later named Conrad in the movie). * Sally – Voiced by Alexa Torrington. A six-year-old girl, the same girl seen in the book. She is Nick's next door neighbour and best friend. Apparently based on the Sally from the books. * Fish – Voiced by Rob Tinkler. A moderately pessimistic fish who is loosely based on the fish in the original story. Unlike the fish in the book, however, he is red and appears to belong to the Cat instead of Sally or Nick. He is also much more cooperative in the Cat's adventures. * Thing One and Thing Two – Also voiced by Rob Tinkler. The Cat's two zany, energetic helpers. * Sally's mom – Voiced by Tracey Hoyt. Whenever Sally asks permission to go on an adventure with the Cat, her voice is heard responding. In some episodes, she is seen. * Nick's mom – Also voiced by Tracey Hoyt. Whenever Nick asks permission to go on an adventure with the Cat, her voice is heard responding. In some episodes, she is seen. She talks with a Jamaican accent. 'Animals' * Zhu Zhu – Voiced by Heather Bambrick. Zhu Zhu is a giant panda enlisted by the Cat, Sally, and Nick to find a present for their panda. She appears in "Bamboozled" where she lives in the forest of Bamwamabooboo. * Daphne – A dolphin. * Fifi – A red mouse. * Ralph – Sometimes called a reindeer and sometimes called a caribou who has grey fur. In the Christmas episode, he wins the candy cane hunt and also has been stowed away in the Thingamajigger. * Buster and Brenda – booby birds * Betty the Beaver – Unknown voice actor. A beaver who has large teeth, just like a real beaver. The Things destroyed her dam. * Betty's Friend – Voiced by Jeffrey Tambor. Betty's friend helped fix her dam. He appeared later in "The Cat In The Hat Knows A Lot About Christmas!". 'Cast' * Martin Short as the Cat in the Hat * Jacob Ewaniuk as Nick * Alexa Torrington as Sally * Rob Tinkler as Fish, Thing One and Thing Two * Tracey Hoyt as Sally's mom and Nick's mom Episodes Main article: List of The Cat in the Hat Knows a Lot About That! Episodes Awards * 2012 Parents' Choice Award - Winner in Television * 2012 Cynopsis: Kids !magination Awards - Winner, TV Series based on books * 2012 Cynopsis: Kids !magination Awards - Winner, Song for a TV Series * 2012 Kidscreen Awards - Recognized, Best Integrated Promotion * 2012 Teachers' Choice Awards - For the Classroom: "Wings and Things" (DVD NCircle Entertainment) * 2012 Young Artist Awards - Nominated, Best Performance in a Voice-Over, TV or Feature Film Young Actor * 2012 Parents' Choice Award - Best Website * 2012 Kidscreen Awards - Finalist, Best Companion Website * 2012 Cynopsis: Kids !magination Awards - Honorable Mention, Website for a TV Series or TV Special * 2012 Webby Awards - Website, Official Honoree * 2011 - Nomination, Outstanding Performer in an Animated Program (Martin Short) * 2011 Daytime Emmy Awards - Nomination, Outstanding Original Song in Children's & Animation * 2011 NAPPA Awards - "Told from the Cold" (DVD NCircle Entertainment) * 2011 WGC Screenwriting Awards - Winner, Animation * 2011 Young Artist Awards - Nominated, Best Performance in a Voice-Over, TV or Feature Film Young Actor * 2011 Young Artist Awards - Nominated, Best Performance in a Voice-Over, TV or Feature Film Young Actress * 2011 Youth Media Alliance - Nomination, Award of Excellence, Animation Three to Five Years * 2010 Parents' Choice Awards - Recommended Seal DVDs Various DVDs were released by NCircle Entertainment beginning in late October 2010 where every DVD is in region 1, subtitled in English and Spanish, approximately 60 minutes except for a few, in Dolby Digital, in 5.1 surround and Dolby surround stereo in Spanish. Every DVD has the bonus segments from the show. *'Wings and Things' **Show Me the Honey **Migration Vacation **I Love the Nightlife **Oh Give Me a Home **Many Ants Make Light Work *'Up and Away' **A Plan for Sand **Whale Music **Flower Power **Dress Up Day **Bathtime *'Tales About Tails' **A Sticky Situation **Trees Company **Rain Game **You Should Be Dancing **A Tale About Tails *'Told from the Cold' **Snowman's Land **Flight of the Penguin **A Long Winter's Nap **Reindeer Games *'Surprise, Little Guys' **Super Secret Digger **Night Lights **Along Came a Spider **Teeny Weeny Adventure **Hold On Tight *'Trick and Treats' **Batty for Bats **Aye Aye **Trick or Treat *'Breeze from the Trees' **Nest Best Thing **The Lost Egg **The Tree Doctor *'Miles and Miles of Reptiles' **Now You See Me **Be Cool **Itty Bitty Water *Ocean Commotion **Reef Magic **Digging The Deep **King Cecil the Seahorse **Ice Is Nice **Help with Kelp *'Safari, So Good!' **Treetop Tom **Stripy Safari **The King of Swing **Elephant Walk **Follow the Prints Live Show VStar Entertainment Group, the company behind Sesame Street Live, is mounting The Cat In The Hat Knows A Lot About Live!. It is a brand new national tour featuring song and dance and The Cat In The Hat himself. It is based on the animated series. External links * Official website * Official Treehouse TV's website * The Cat in the Hat Knows a Lot About That! at the Big Cartoon DataBase * The Cat in the Hat Knows a Lot About That! at the Internet Movie Database * The Cat in the Hat Knows a Lot About That! at the TV.com Category:PBS Kids Category:Science education television series Category:American children's television series Category:Preschool education television series Category:2010s American animated television series Category:2010s American television series Category:2010s British television series Category:British children's television programmes Category:2010 American television series debuts Category:2015 American television series endings Category:2010 British television programme debuts Category:2010 British television programme endings Category:2010 Canadian television series debuts Category:2015 Canadian television series endings Category:Treehouse TV shows Category:Canadian children's television series Category:2010s Canadian animated television series Category:Television programs based on children's books Category:Flash cartoons Category:Television programs based on works by Dr. Seuss Category:2010s Canadian television series Category:Television series by Corus Entertainment Category:Canadian fantasy television series Category:PBS network shows Category:PBS Category:Upcoming Category:Television series by Jariel Category:Television Category:Jariel Television Animation shows Category:Television series reboots Category:Television series revived after cancellation Category:2018 Category:Jariel Jr. Shows Category:Jariel Network original programs